


IR: Ransei collection

by FenixoftheDark



Series: IR Verse [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon + Nobunaga no Yabou | Pokemon Conquest, Samurai Warriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenixoftheDark/pseuds/FenixoftheDark
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles focusing on Ransei, its place in IR-verse, and the characters therein. Not necessarily in order.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Overall Fic Warnings:**  
>  \- While not intended to be dark, this fic collection is part of a larger dark AU of the Pokemon Gameverse known as IR-verse. It will contain moralities strange to modern-day eyes, and may contain references to the larger AU.  
> \- If the above ideas squick you, then please don't read any further.  
> \- It includes realistic elements that include how pokemon are visualised, and may draw on some anime elements to better flesh the world out.  
> \- Dialogue will largely use the Japanese names and may contain Japanese words or phrases that may not translate well into English. Some translation notes will be provided at the end of each chapter if the Japanese and English name match-up was not made clear.  
> \- Pokemon heights, weights, behaviour, etc. are all personal headcanons.  
> \- There will be concepts introduced that will not be explained until later chapters. Please understand this.  
> \- Youkai is basically what Ransei people call pokemon, and kamuy is the Ransei term meaning fairy/fae, which, while pokemon, are basically considered to be demi-gods. How true this is remains unknown.

**Who:** Nagamasa (M!PC), Kaede (F!PC), Oichi; Shingen, Kenshin, Nobunaga  
**When:** Shortly after recruiting Kenshin and Shingen. The twins are almost 19.  
**Where:** Ransei  
**Summary:** Nobunaga shows up after the heros recruit Kenshin and Shingen.  
**Warnings:** None.

* * *

"Ha... Most interesting."

"My Lord?"

"Perhaps it is time I see for myself the measure of this Azai Nagamasa."

* * *

The end of the day loomed near, stretching over the Azai encampment like a welcome friend, bringing with it the smells of cooking, and no one knew what Oichi and Kaede were cooking. Nagamasa hoped it was something with polished rice and anything other than eggs - or something worthy of his new allies.

No, it would be, even if it had eggs. Both the ladies were skilled cooks, and he was a Daimyō with access to some of the better foods than the staples most of the army was accustomed to. For now, he turned his attentions away from the thought of food, and to his new allies; one hard won and the other unexpected, but very much welcome. "What are your thoughts on the situation?"

Everyone by now knew what that was, and it was only Kaede's brilliance and keeping to the promises that he'd made to each of his allies, personally, that had kept his lands together at this point.

Shingen straightened, the older, wiser Daimyō giving him a long, steady look. "It looks like we're headed for all-out war with Nobunaga for control of Ransei."

Nagamasa swallowed yet nodded anyway. They could force a march to the north and take Avia, but that was foolish at this time of year, and if there was anything his twin had beaten into his skull, it was that. They all needed food to fight, and the soldiers had lands and spouses to tend to in order to make that happen. To say nothing of forcing Fushigi into battle yet again so soon, and to press yet another march and series of skirmishes would not win him any favours.

If anything, it would destroy some of the bond he'd forged with the eevee. The only thing it would win him was Kaede's ire, and he valued his eardrums. "Is that so?"

"Indeed," Kenshin nodded gravely, his gallade resting by his side, unlike Shingen's rhyperior, who rested near one side of the enclosing walls; Nagamasa thought the gallade was sleeping. It seemed to be using Kenshin as something of a pillow and the man didn't appear to notice. "We will face battles more difficult than any we have experienced before. Nobunaga is not known for mercies on the field of war."

"He also fields dragons."

"Ryū _is_ famous for it..." Nagamasa remembered hearing tales at his grandfather's knee of the massive beasts and the flights Dragnor could supposedly field. Enough to block the sun out and rain destruction from above, it was said one had not seen war until they'd faced a dragon. Nagamasa thought it true; while they hadn't fought scores, some of the battles had seen a dragon to two; Violight sprung to mind and the several that had shown themselves to be terrifying forces he'd have nightmares of for years to come. "We must plan and find a way to counter them."

They were painfully short of ice-types.

"Yes... But..." Oichi spoke up, starting all four of them. Kenshin's hand rose as the gallade's eyes shot open. Without a word, the faint glow vanished as they closed again, the knight returning to rest with a soft growl. Nagamasa smiled slightly, beckoning Oichi, her tray of food, and ever present jigglypuff forward. To her credit, Oichi didn't seem phased as she approached. "Before all that, though... I've made us something to eat."

"I helped," Kaede said, bringing out another tray of food, her partner, an eevee known as Jomei, trotting after her.

"Please, go ahead, enjoy," Oichi said as she seated herself beside Nagamasa, Kaede taking up a place on the other side while her partner bounded off to join the other eevee.

"Ahh! This does look tasty," Shingen quipped, nodding towards both ladies. "How considerate of you."

"My thanks, Lord Shingen," Kaede bowed in time with Oichi.

Oichi's smile was sheepish as she rose from the bow, jigglypuff making herself home on her lap. "It's not much... Lady Kaede is better than I ever could be. Mother... Mother did not teach me much..."

"It is but a small feast," Kenshin remarked, and Nagamasa nodded in agreement.

"Lord Kenshin is correct. You both have outdone yourselves."

"Thank you, brother of mine."

"R-Really?" When Nagamasa nodded, Oichi ducked her head, face almost as pink as her partner. "T-Thank you, Lord Nagamasa."

"Very well, let's have ourselves a small feast in celebration, shall we?" Shingen said, picking the offered chopsticks up with an 'itadakimasu'.

* * *

They weren't long into the food, drink, and talk of various things only vaguely related to the war when a distant roar sounded through the skies above. A glance up revealed three incoming specks in the distance. No sooner had they paused, did the distinct roar of a hydreigon sound the air, backed up by two more bellows. Also dragons, but what kind, neither Nagamasa nor Kaede could tell. A look at their companions revealed Oichi's shoulders had hunched, but she seemed to have that reaction to almost anything related to dragons.

Nagamasa thought she was terrified; it wouldn't be the first, and it wouldn't be the last time, someone close to him was afraid, and he wished, dearly, that he could do something to chase her fear away. He hated seeing her like this; it wasn't fair she should suffer so.

It came again, this time closer; the youkai bristled, and Oichi bit her lip.

"It'll be fine," He said, offering her a hand and a reassuring smile. "If it's someone looking for a fight, we shall prevail."

"Of course, Lord Nagamasa..." She nodded, but he could still see the uncertainty in her eyes, even as the pair of eevee's bristled as if they were jolteons about to unleash a barrage of electricity. Kenshin's gallade was up and in a fighting stance, as was the Illusio Daimyō himself. Even Shingen's massive rhyperior rose to all fours, claws digging into the ground as its legs coiled under it.

Nagamasa's hand was on his sword, eyes locked warily on the hydreigon that came into view, the six impressive and massive wings backbeating as it landed on two stumpy looking legs, claws digging into the ground. Yet the legs didn't seem to take much weight and the wings folded away as two of the heads slammed, open-mouthed, into the ground, acting as if they were arms. It would have been an odd sight, where it not for the fact the beast was pure muscle with all the deadly grace of a predator, coiled and ready to strike.

Everyone doubted the dragon was alone, even if it had been the only one to land. A glance skyward revealed nothing, but that could very well have been an illusion.

A man clad in black, purple, and gold armour jumped from the beast's back, boots crunching the ground beneath him as he approached. "The short life of man is nothing compared to the age of this world. It is but a fleeting dream, an illusion..."

"B-Brother?!" Oichi half squeaked, hands flying to cover her mouth, even as Kaede shot her a shocked look, and Nagamasa blurted the only thing he could think of, a stunning 'what?', eyes equally wide. Oichi - sweet kind, loevely Oichi - was this man's brother? His eyes darted between them, trying, and failing, to see much resemblance.

"This.. cannot be true.." He whispered to himself. There was no mistaking who this dragon-rider was. It was the 'Demon King'. Oda Nobunaga.

"Oichi?" Nagamasa tried again, but she just shook her head, and the young Daimyō wondered if she was afraid of the 'Demon King'. Not that he'd blame her, he thought as cold eyes seemed to rake over him and his twin, and the young Lord of Azai shifted, head lifting slightly. He would not allow himself to be intimidated, regardless of who this was. But his posturing might as well have been for nothing it seemed. The other Warlord didn't seem affected at all.

"What is it that you desire?" the man spoke again at last.

"I-" What did he desire? To stop Nobunaga from destroying Ransei. To bring peace to the land. To find himself a good wife. Many things were desired. "We-"

"I desire-" Oichi started, and instantly Nobunaga's attention was on her as he stepped closer. Nagamasa frowned, shifting protectively towards the young woman clad in pink. Sure, he had a crush on her and hadn't denied it, but she was also a friend, and Nobunaga's intentions here were unknown. Allowing harm to come to anyone would be foolish, and he'd taken her under his protection for good or ill. He could not just abandon that now he knew she was the Demon King's sister; not only was it cruel, but it would be going back on a promise he'd made, and the kamuy eat him if he broke his word to her. Oichi straightened as if lifted by his silent support. "I desire Lord Nagamasa and Lady Kaede to unite Ransei... And bring peace to it."

"We desire this as well," Nagamasa said firmly with a nod, hand only lightly resting on his sword now, partner at his side and he spared her a glance. As tired as she was, it was nice to know the eevee had his back, even if they were both terrified inside at the sight of the dragon.

Of the 'Demon King'.

"Ha... How amusing." A slight smile seemed to creep over the Demon King's face. "I should like to see you try and make that wish come true."

"How?" Kaede asked, and Nagamasa spared a glance towards her, blinking when he saw Kenshin standing beside her. He hadn't even heard the psychic move, but he was thankful.

"Defeat my subordinates and we shall see." The dragon shifted now, lowering itself until its belly was almost touching the ground. The Oda Lord vaulted up onto the dragon's back in one fluid movement, and Nagamasa was almost certain there was at least one leather riding strap hidden in its fur. "Nobunaga shall be waiting for you in Ryū."

With that, the hydreigon's wings unfurled and in one swoop, seemed to launch itself into the air, claws leaving deep gouges in the land.

"My Lord, I-" Oichi started, but Nagamasa held up a hand to forestall her.

"You had your reasons, I'm sure." He could guess at them, and one couldn't fake that level of shock. "For now, let us enjoy the meal."

"U-Um-?" Oichi stared at him in confusion.

"My brother is correct. It would be a shame to allow the food to go waste after we put so much effort into it," Kaede agreed with a nod.

"If.. that is your wish, my Lords..."

"It is," the twins said as one with a firm nod.

Oichi forced a smile to her face as she nodded in acceptance and attempted to push it out of her mind for now. "A-Alright..."

* * *

To be concluded in a later chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Itadakimasu_ \- while many translate this into 'let's eat' or 'thank you for this meal', there is no true English translation for the vague meaning, and I've chosen to use the word because of this reason. At it's heart, it is a polite and humble way of thanking not only the person who made the meal, but also nature, the animal it came from, and those involved in growing, farming, hunting etc the food that we eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Who:** Various OCs  
 **When:** In the past, about a year prior to Nobunaga's birth.  
 **Where:** Ransei  
 **Summary:** Some unlucky OCs get stranded in Ransei... and Ransei is not Outsider friendly.  
 **Warnings:** Ethnocentric views, general not nice views towards pokemon, brief animal abuse. Germanic pokemon names used within the dialogue.

* * *

With the ship well and truly dashed against the rocks, and little chance of recovery, the survivors had taken to the tiny life-rafts they'd salvaged.

They looked on in horror as they retreated to the safety of the shoreline. There was little hope but to hope they'd landed somewhere in Johto. Maybe at one of the remote fishing villages or cliff-side holdouts of some long forgotten clan that the movies insisted lived here. That would be nice, to bring one of the Lost Clans into Civilisation, and they'd go down as brave Unovan explorers.

Realistically though, they had to doubt it. Johto had still been over six hundred miles out when the storm hit, and they all knew Ransei was somewhere between Unova and Johto. And, to make matters worse, Ransei hated, no, loathed Outsiders of any kind. If they'd landed on Ransein shore... no-one lost to Ransei ever returned. Death, they assumed, was all that awaited them.

"What do we have to work with?" Richard snapped as the handful of rather soggy survivors piled out of the rafts and huddled together. As the oldest, he'd taken charge. Someone had to.

Slowly, the picture turned from bad to worse as everyone sent out their pokemon. Richard groaned. Two pidgeotto, one of whom had a broken wing; useless. The thing needed to be disposed of and replaced. Three rhyhorn, a handful of trubbish, three speciality-bred magikarp for the ornamental trade, one rufflet, one liepard, several weird graveller from Alola, one charmeleon (female and useless), and an old jynx that was well past her prime.

"You think the karp' are close to evo?" He pointed to the red and white one; those ones made frilly gyarados, but they were powerful swimmers.

"I don't know," the owner said, hands in pockets. "I lost m'dex."

"I have one," the owner of one of the rhyhorn said softly as she pulled it out. The jynx was hers as well, the thing staying close to its mistress' side. "Let's see..."

"Forget it. The best way to evolve one is to kick it."

"No, don't-" the woman started.

" _Shuddup_. It's mine. I'll do as I wish."

The woman winced and looked away as the first of several kicks collided with the poor fish, each successive one also solid thuds.

"It's just a karpador. Don't act so silly," Richard snorted, drawing her attention.

"They remember how they evolve," the woman muttered, hand resting atop the jynx's head.

"Hey, that thing's p-t. Teleport us out."

She shook her head - Richard wished he could remember her name. She was pretty enough. "It doesn't work that way. Rossana don't know how to do it naturally, and I've never taught him that."

"Him?" Richard stared. "Rossana are all female. They breed with ditto or those like them."

She smiled. "False. The males very rare; only one in nine will be born male."

"And you know this _how_?"

"My family breed them."

"Hmph, whatever." Richard shrugged and turned to the guy kicking the magikarp. "Any luck?"

"You have to ask?" the owner huffed, picking the now dying fish up by the tail and shaking it. "No. It's too low level."

"Then return it; killing your profit won't aid us," the woman said, giving them all pointed looks until most pokemon had been returned in bursts of light, pokeballs either returned to the belt, or held in hands. Another pointed look saw the stragglers returned to their 'balls. "Let's start walking. The sooner we find a village, the sooner we know where we are."

* * *

As it turned out, they were found first.

 _Of_ course _it was Ransei_ , the woman thought bitterly as she stared at the strangers. The manner of dress practically screamed it. Full-body armour like nothing they'd seen, and they carried swords, bows, and spears in addition to the pokemon by their sides.

None of them possessed a pokeball that could be seen, and word had it Ransei abhorred the devices. Most of the pokemon were dragons in various states of evolution, and she saw a dragonair, a zweilious, a bagon, other dragons and pokemon, and some giant strange bat-thing with giant ears that could only be poison, and there at the back, was a rider on a garchomp.

They could only assume they were all male; it was impossible to tell the gender, and what they knew of Ransei said it was strictly male-dominated.

"Anunsoy?" One of them said, head high as if looking down on them, words almost alien. If the dress didn't give them away, then the language did because it could only be Ransein. Yes, it sounded vaguely like Sinnohan, but it wasn't, and they all stared in confusion when the question was repeated again.

"I don't understand-" Richard started, and the woman wanted to hit him. Yet she didn't; she shrunk back when the Ransein advanced on them, weapons and pokemon at the ready, still speaking, but to each other now.

The last thing the woman remembered was something knocking her out.

* * *

She woke to the ground several thousand feet below them, and her hands tied behind her back. "Wha-"

"Si-len," came a halting, female voice from above her. "Still. Home, soun."

Home? Unova? Wait no. This wasn't Unova below her. It was mountain and hills with small villages scattered around, and as they flew, she saw the start of a larger settlement. It was built around a truly massive castle, and the closer they got, the more she wanted to struggle. Yet, as if somehow sensing it, her captor had a hand on her back. She wouldn't be allowed to fall to her death.

"Why?"

"Daimyō own you."

"I belong to no-one!" What in the Gods' names was going on? She belonged to no-one! She was a _Priestess_ , not - not property.

"Out-side fe-male belong to Daimyō." The captor said again as they descended without a word from the dragon's owner, and she could only assume her captor was the owner.

The decent was perhaps the most harrowing experience in her life. Cobblestone and rock rose up to meet them with dizzying speed, slowly only by the great stretch of wings flared either side of the dragon. Neither the Ransein woman or her dragon seemed bothered by the landing. No, they took it in stride with the kind of grace she'd heard only dragon-clanborn riders possessed. Was this the home of a dragon clan? one they did not know of?

It beggered disbelief. Surely not; surely all the dragonclans knew each other.

They came to a stop, her stomach roiling as she threw up, flinching when her captor rubbed her back kindly, waiting with patience for the shock of a dragonback landing to subside.

It was a kindness in an otherwise confusing, frightening day.

Only once she'd emptied her gut was she was eased off the dragon - some kind of flygon, and led into the castle.

Only, it wasn't so much a castle as it was a fortified estate masquerading as one in the heart of a city. It was confusing and winding as they wended their way through it until they reached what she thought was the main room, where a man sat with his legs tucked under him, fists on his thighs, and if that wasn't a resting hydreigon behind him, she'd eat her clothes. The menaces grew up to six foot at the shoulder.

She wasn't sure if it helped them being up on the small dais set into the room.

He said something, and she was pushed to her knees as he stood. Unlike the other captors, he was dressed plainly in what she thought was a male kimono, hakama and haori, the mon of his family proudly displayed. Compared to the men she knew, he was short, yet that didn't detract from the power he held.

"What is your name?" her captor asked in Unovan that was almost a century old.

The woman gave her name. The man smiled, nodding as he repeated, and butchered it. He also said something else as he cupped her face, thumb pressed against her lips.

Of course she bit it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated the first chapter with some rather important notes, so please read them. The TLDR of it is _IR: Ransei Collection_ is part of a larger fic-verse that is generally dark in nature and visualises pokemon and the setting as more realistic than what is in the games. I assumed the fact I have put out two other fics that start with _IR:_ was clue enough they fall into the same universe. That is my fault, and I apologise.

**Who:** Nagamasa (M!PC), Kaede (F!PC), Oichi; Shingen, Kenshin, Nobunaga  
**When:** Shortly chapter one.  
**Where:** Ransei  
**Summary:** Nagamasa and Oichi talk.  
**Warnings:** None.  
****

****

* * *

Later that evening found Oichi and her partner, Daifuku, staring at the flap that separated Nagamasa's personal area from the rest of the encampment. While Kaede had been understanding, if not upset about the apparent deception, the real test was the Daimyō. Yes, Nagamasa had been true to his promises, and fair to those he'd conquered - and outright refusing one kingdom's offer of a marriage alliance. If Oichi understood correctly, Nagamasa had talked to the young woman, then refused and sent her to the Gender Rite and read the now vassal Daimyō the riot speech.

Her heart had fluttered, but she'd squashed it down. Even if she wanted to marry him, she was still an Oda, and a _woman_ ; if she were lucky, her brother would simply leave her be, probably with orders to his spies. Yet, realistically, she had to expect him to attempt to reclaim her, then arrange a marriage for her with one of the Oda retainers.

Why couldn't she really have been just a merchant's daughter? "We can do this."

Yes, Daifuku nodded, snuggled against her. We- you can, my Oichi.

She was right, and so, with a deep breath, Oichi pushed the flap aside. Light from the Auroran designed gas-lantern spilt out, but she didn't notice. She had to tell him the truth, one way or another.

You worry.

"I do, yes," Nagamasa murmured, hand running through the soft brown fur of his partner as he sat cross-legged on the mats laid down to offer some sort of protection against the ground. In many ways, it was yet another check to ensure she was healed. She was, but it didn't mean he'd forget the images of her tiny form flung about in the most recent battle, or those lives they had lost.

Why? They will agree. Fushigi yawned as she arched into the gentle petting with a purr. You have not ill-treated those under you, Kimaru, and your terms are fair, and your promises are true. I think I would bite you were they not.

The use of his childhood name gained a small smile and light chuckle. "You are too kind, 'Shigi."

The eevee's grin was needle sharp before nudging against him. We have guests.

"Huh? Lady Oichi?" He blinked sheepishly, looking up yet not ceasing the grooming of Fushigi; the eevee's ears flicked once before she yawned, returning to the soft thrum that was a purr, unconcerned about her surroundings. As far as she cared, this was human-talk.

"Er- Lord Nagamasa?" Oichi started, "may I have a word, if it pleases you?"

"Of course. Come, sit. What it is?" He gestured as he shifted, so he now sat facing her. His partner claimed his lap and curled up. He knew then he'd have not only the dark hakama, but the kimono and its undergarment cleaned in the morning.

"My thanks." The kamuy-chosen wrung her hands as she looked down to the youkai that had chosen her of all people as a partner. The jigglypuff only nudged her. It was now or never, and she took a seat before the young head of the Azai Clan, tucking her legs under her. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, but ... Nobunaga- he... he is my brother. That's how I know..."

"That he's serious?" The Azai Lord murmured, eyes distant. Yet, he did not voice the thought that they didn't look alike; not all siblings did. His younger brother had their late father's black hair and brown eyes. It was also possible for them to be half-siblings; he himself had a number of them from his father's second wife, and concubines were not unheard of, be they native... or, very rarely, Outsider.

"Y-yes," she nodded as Daifuku made herself at home on the healer's lap. "We have to stop him, Lord Nagamasa!"

"Do we?" It sounded cold, but truth be told, he'd only gotten this far because of an unintentional chain reaction started by Hideyoshi, who had dared attempt an invasion of Aurora when it was seemingly at its weakest. He never meant to amass half of Ransei to his name, only stop the lands around him from destabilising. Yet it seemed he had and was now staring down the barrel of clashing with the Oda.

"He'll destroy Ransei if we don't...We... I... I can't let that happen." Oichi seemed to wilt, twiddling her fingers together, yet now it was all starting to fall into place, and Nagamasa knew he needed to talk not only with his sister, but his retainers as well. She looked up again, earnest as she spoke. "That's why I - I came to Aurora, Lord Nagamasa. To... To seek help from those that govern the sacred lands we arose in, to- to stop this threat to Ransei."

He sighed, raking a hand through his hair, and even Fushigi was still, ears perked yet offering no commentary as to the news he'd received. "How did you really travel to us, Oichi? Ryū is far to the north."

"A keikus at first, then I took a horse f-from the messenger station. I rode for some time, and then continued on foot."

"A horse?" he blinked, wanting to ensure he'd heard the word correctly, and it wasn't a local name for horse-youkai.

"Yes, a horse." Oichi said with a nod. Nagamasa blinked, then shrugged; most messenger stations stabled several of the non-youkai alongside ponyta or mudbray lines. As far as he knew, she preferred riding the beasts.

"It'll be hard, and the promises I made to you will be tested." Nagamasa shifted, unsure. He didn't want to see her hurt, even if she was the sister of Nobunaga. A promise of protection was a promise of protection, regardless of the circumstances it had been made with. So far in his life, he'd been a man of his word, and he would continue to be one.

"I know, but..." Oichi bit her lip, arms wrapping around the jigglypuff that was her partner. In response, the fae let out a low, soothing hum and Oichi smiled, offing a small thank you. "We must battle against his armies to stop him from this path."

He'd never wanted this, but at the same time he trusted Oichi as a person, and anyone who sort only to destroy Ransei was...

"Yes." Nagamasa nodded with a resigned look. "But it's too late now to press a march with winter soon upon us..." They could use the time to gather intelligence that was more than second-hand reports, to plan, to train. To prepare for another season of war, because war would happen, and if Oichi spoke truth, then his armies and allies now seemed poised to stand against Nobunaga and his plans to destroy Ransei. Perhaps his was the only army that could.

He scrubbed his face with a slow sigh. War was ugly; he didn't want this, but there was no choice.

"My Lord?"

"If you are willing, would you share what you know? The more we all know, the easier it shall be."

"I -" Confusion flickered across her face. "Lord Nagamasa...?"

"The day we met on the field of battle against those from Kaen, I made you a promise."

"Yes, you did," she nodded, her partner's blue eyes looking up at Nagamasa, as she again hummed to soothe the brunette woman. "I remember it."

"I'm glad." Her loved her, and knowing who she was did not change it. He'd fallen for her as a person and it hadn't mattered he'd thought her a merchant's daughter separated from family by some event. Now, even with the truth, it didn't matter. "I intend to keep it; no harm shall come to you while under my protection."

"You are most kind, Lord Nagamasa." Oichi offered a timid smile, even as the kamuy on her lap settled with a yawn that showed dagger-sharp incisors. Then, it seemed to fluff up with a short chuff-like sound, making Oichi giggle. "Even Daifuku thinks so."

"Uh -" He blinked a few times before ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck, throwing his now laughing eevee a look of betrayal. All Fushigi did was roll over, offering her belly for a scratch, and Nagamasa didn't have the heart to decline her. "I try.." He offered his crush a small smile with something of a shrug.

"I... Brother has strong alliances with Fubuki and Mitama."

 _Wonderful,_ the young Lord thought, Fushigi's ears flicking back as if to mirror his annoyance, _the nations known for their tamers of ice and tamers of ghosts._ "Mitama... Is that not Lady Nō's domain?"

Oichi nodded. "It is, my Lord."

"I see..." While a female Daimyō wasn't unheard of; his own grandmother had been one before she'd married his grandfather; it was almost unheard for her to be married to another Daimyo and still retain her rank. As far as he knew, it was a conflict of interest. "She is married, yet remains a Daimyō."

"Y-Yes, my Lord." Oichi again nodded.

"So be it." It wasn't something he approved of, yet it wasn't his wife, and there was likely more to the arrangement; perhaps the Demon King merely used her a puppet. The politics of it mattered not at this point. "The lands closest to him are his now, too...?"

"Yes, my Lord." It was more a confirmation of what had filtered through in the past two and half years. Holding his lands, while wresting the others from Nobunaga's control, would be vital, though he wasn't sure of the naval capabilities of the northern nations.

"And now I hold Genmu and Daichi." Nagamasa swallowed, wishing more than anything Kaede was at his side, if only for her support.

"Yes. My Lord, I.."

"We will speak more of this in the morning," he said gently, leaning forward and taking one of her hands in his. Not an easy feat with an eevee on one's lap, but it was do-able. "You have my word nothing shall happen to you."

"I know I am not strong, my lord-" she started, only for Nagamasa to shake his head, holding up a hand.

"You are plenty strong, Oichi. You and Daifuku, and your healing abilities." He released her hand and straightened, giving a respectful nod to the kamuy. He'd seen both Oichi and the fae on the field of battle, and they were nothing to sneeze at. Healers or not, they were, in his mind, easily amongst the most powerful in the land. "But, please, do not force yourself to fight if you do not wish it."

He could only imagine how hard it must be to fight against her own flesh and blood, to go against her brother and Clan Head.

"I - Thank you. You are truly so kind." By now, her face was a pink as her partner, yet she squared herself, face serious. "We will give our all for this cause!"

"If that is what you wish," his heart was aflutter, his mind worried about her, but if that was her wish and desire, then he would respect it, just as he always had. "But for now, I believe we all need rest; it has been a long day."

"It has..." Oichi murmured with a short bow before she stood, partner cradled in her arms. "Please, both of you, sleep well."

"You as well, my Lady." Nagamasa said, watching her leave, then returned his attention to Fushigi. "Come, shall we bed?"

I have a bed here, the eevee half protested as she was scooped up, Nagamasa standing and moving towards the futon and the small one beside it with a small laugh. As over-dramatic as she could be, he knew if she really hadn't wanted to be moved, he would have felt the claws or teeth of an irate eevee.

"It shall be more comfortable here," He said as he sat her down on the smaller one, then retreated to turn it off. A simple twist of the nob and the flame died, leaving only the light from outside as feeble lighting.

It was enough to find his way to his own futon and join his partner in slumber.

Tomorrow. He could deal with the fallout from this tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Clarifications.** _The main criteria for this is if I do not make it clear within the narrative at some point._  
>  _Keikus_ \- the Ransei name for an abra. (A combination of Kēshī and the early pre-released English name, Hocus. Details can be found on bulbapedia under the Red and Green beta page.)  
>  _Gender Rite_ \- Details on this will be forthcoming in a future drabble. Suffice to say, this Ransei is very Trans* and Queer accepting.  
>  _Kaen_ \- Ignis, Toyotomi Hideyoshi's domain; the first kingdom Nagamasa conquered.  
>  _Fubuki_ \- Nixtorm, Akechi Mitsuhide's domain. An ally of Nobunaga.  
>  _Mitama_ \- Spectra, Nō's domain; Allied to Nobunaga, and according to Nagamasa, ignoring the proper order of things.  
>  _Genmu_ \- Illusio, Uesugi Kenshin's domain. Now under the Azai banner.  
>  _Daichi_ \- Terrera, Takeda Shingen's domain. Now under the Azai banner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Who:** OC, Shingen  
>  **When:** Some point after the Unification of Ransei  
>  **Where:** Mt. Pyre, Hoenn  
>  **Summary:** An elderly woman pays a visit to her home after decades in Ransei.  
>  **Warnings:** Again, this is part of a larger AU. Not everything raised within these snippets will be answered.

"Wine." Sae-Yun held out her hand, and within a second the wineskin was there, and with a steady hand, the old woman popped it open and upended it onto the ground, watching as it soaked into the grass and dirt at the base of the mountain of many names. _Songhwa San. Send-off Fire. Mt Pyre. Groudon's Stone_. Her favourite was _Trickster's Mountain_ , named for the ghosts that made it home. _The land is thirsty; has no one offered it a drink in decades?_ She thought as she straightened, casting a look at the sun. _The Eye will soon show_. Early or late, it made no difference to her, though the superstitious would be up in arms. Fools. "Tarō."  
  
The name she'd called him growing up. The name only a mother would still dare call her son.  
  
"Mother," the warlord was her side in an instant, taking the empty wineskin and passing it off to an attendant.  
  
"Did you bring the sake?"  
  
"Of course," he blinked at the tiny, frail woman. She was the matriarch of the Takeda in all but name.  
  
"Good. Come, will you continue to indulge an old woman and see me to to the top?" They'd already come this far when she _knew_ Shingen did not have much time to indulge her whims. He'd only brought her to Hoenn because she'd asked, and they'd come here first, again because she'd asked. The rest was business - meeting the rulers of this land, and indulging his love of food along the way.  
  
"Of course," he cast a look at the mountain, then nodded. "You'll walk?"  
  
"Yes." It wasn't up for debate, and cane in hand, she started towards the path that would take her to the top. Her son and his entourage and the few pokemon they had with them – for now, the rest confined in the abhorred pokeballs- could follow or not. She had not come this far to be denied this once in a life time chance.  
  
The walk was slow, and several times she felt her bones creak and protest, yet never did she ask for a lift, nor lean on the absol that kept pace beside her. She walked the floors of the graves respectfully, head bowed in acknowledgement that each one of these was a cherished partner. A scant fraction out of those that were mere tools, but it was enough to fill a mountain, and she thought the memorial halls had expanded. They likely had. Perhaps a promising sign, maybe. She wasn't sure, and she didn't want to know the truth.  
  
Ransei was home now. She'd made her peace with that so long ago. She could no more bear hatred in her heart towards it than she could her late lord and husband. He had been good to her, all things considered. Her eldest son by him was now Terrera's Daimyō, and he was a man after his father. Kind, fair, yet strong when it mattered. He was also of her bloodline, but that secret would _die_ with her.  _It had to_ ; as much as she loved him, he could never know the truth as to some of the tales she'd told him about the Immortals. Folktales from her homeland, she'd called them; it was accurate enough. Besides, he would never bare a daughter with the birthmark, so there was little reason to tell him, even if she could.  
  
The outer path was even more treacherous, but she forged ahead, head high and walking stick solid. Each offer for a battle was respectfully declined; pilgrims might battle, but she was of Ransei, and, if she was honest, she knew many of the offers for battle would seek to end her partner's life for the sake of it, to prove they were 'strong'. It was a battle for the sake of it and blood spilt for no other reason than _cruelty_.  
  
Notions she'd long ago put aside.  
  
Finally, they reached the top, and she paused, took a breath, and made her way into the shrine proper. "You may come if you wish, or wait."  
  
Anyone was free to come here and pay their respects after all. It wasn't just a shrine to the Immortals, but a memorial to all life. She could see a number of people milling about, along side some pokemon. She spotted a young couple talking to an elderly couple, and blinked thrice. The younger woman was tan, flowers in her hair though she seemed woefully under-dressed for the cool misty air. The man was dressed as if he'd come straight from a Contest closet with what looked to be cerulean hair under that hat of his, his hand in the woman's.  
  
They looked happy, and while the hair reminded her of the Main family, the last she knew, the head had married someone with black hair. Perhaps it had been passed down, though she was unsure. But, no matter; it was likely he was not related, and she was simply nostalgic.  
  
The place was as she recalled. The pedestals for the orbs were still as clean as the day they'd been forged by the First Priestesses. Two orbs sat within, glistening and gleaming; the right a magma-red and the left a deep sea-blue, while the third pedestal was coldly empty of the brilliant jade-green that _should_ have been there. The Orbs of the Gods and, if she recalled her lessons, items used in the Incarnation ritual. Though it had been decades, and her mind was old and filled with other things, she doubted that was incorrect. It had been too long since she'd truly been a _Priestess_ in all but birthmark.  
  
Had her ship not crashed on the shores of Terrera, she would have worked in one of the temples to Groudon.  
  
“Sake.” She held out her hand, and no sooner had she asked, the small bottle was in her hand. Again, she popped the lid.  
  
She paused and bowed deeply to the pedestals, then emptied the bottle before them. Again, the ground seemed to soak it up as if achingly parched and thirsty. Then, after handing the bottle back to one of the attendants, she made her way to the small Groudon shrine. One of Shingen's men was behind her, but he waited a respectful distance as she bowed again then knelt, both hands resting atop her walking stick before she grasped it tighter, steadying an unsteady body that protested the movement.  
  
She was too old for this, yet.... She smiled wryly as she considered the shrine hewn from the very stone forged by Groudon's magma. There was a small bowl with dirt and within stood a single lit candle that she stared at, allowing the flame to entrance her. She was an old woman who'd seen many summers. She would not return to this land, not even after death.  
  
She bowed her head, murmuring a prayer. There were no apologies, no asking for forgiveness; the Immortals did as they willed, and if she drowned on the way home because her Goddess was offended or because Kyogre thought it wrong that she should cross the water back to a land that had once kept her prisoner, then so be it. She was of Ransei, now. Surely, her Immortal would understand.  
  
She reached up and unclasped her necklace and placed it beside the bowl, then stood with a groan, her absol offering silent support that she took gratefully.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Ah," she turned, blinking. It was the young woman from earlier. The old lady smiled. "I forget I'm not as spry as I once was. I shall be fine."  
  
She knew her voice held an accent when she spoke her native dialect. Praise her husband for being curious about it, for encouraging her to continue to speak it as she learned Ransei-go. She knew that others in her situation had not been as fortunate, and the woman in the Akechi came to mind, though she could _hardly_ be called a poor soul. The same, perhaps, of Nobunaga's mother.  
  
“Are you sure? There's a lift down to the -”  
  
“Child, I am fine,” she said, cutting the young woman off gently. “But, thank you. You have a good heart.”  
  
“I try, m'lady.” the young woman said. “You left som-”  
  
“An offering to the Immortals. Leave it. The Priestesses of this shrine will know what to do with it.” Of that she was sure.  
  
"Of course...”  
  
If the young woman didn't sound sure, Sae-Yun paid it no mind. A visitor, perhaps, or someone who held no faith in or to the Immortals.  
  
It didn't matter. She'd returned her birthright to where it was of better use, rather than have it buried with her. Others might not be so lucky, but. Ransei did as willed, and if one was willing to take harsh, unfavourable circumstances in stride, then good _could_ still come from them. If one was willing to _try_. "Worry not child; I doubt they will mind."  
  
She could tell the woman was conflicted, but Sae-Yun only bowed, turning her attention away from her, and towards the Takeda guard.  
  
"I am done," she said as she slowly started the long trek down to the mountain foot. “Come.”  
  
She was Sae-Yun Takeda, and her home was Ransei.

* * *

  
"Who was she?"  Wallace asked once the elderly woman had left.  
  
"Someone I... we... They thought lost," the woman with him said with a tired grin, hand clasping the silver Groudon pendant.  "I think it's better they hear she's still alive from me. Will you...?"  
  
Wallace smiled, giving her free hand a light squeeze. "Of course, if that's what you desire."     
  
"It is," Phoebe said, wrapping her arm around his waist as they slowly made their way back towards her grandparents. "Remind me to invite them back here for a meal. I think... the rest of the family will want to meet her and her son. Her baby sisters, at the very least, will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, comments, concrit are all very much welcome and loved.


End file.
